1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to neck support, while sitting and more specifically to a sitting neck support device, which provides physical comfort to a user sitting in the same location for a long period of time.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,946 to Zuesse discloses a support for maintaining head in upright position. The Zuesse patent includes a support for maintaining the head in an upright position, for example, while resting or sleeping upright in a seat with a back rest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,255 to Stawicki discloses a seat integrated inflatable neck support. The Stawicki patent includes an inflatable neck support in the form of a U-shaped collar comprising an inflatable bladder and a decorative cover that provides a wide range of styling choices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,156 to Chang discloses a vertical rest helping method and apparatus. The Chang patent includes a method or an apparatus for helping a user rest and sleep, while in a vertical sitting position on a seat by providing vertical and horizontal support to the user's upper body and head.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a sitting neck support device, which allows a user to rest or sleep, while sitting in the same location for a long period of time.